


Trigger || Minho one shot

by MoMyMiddleName



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Beaches, Camping, Cheesy, Cute, Dilemmas, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9992813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMyMiddleName/pseuds/MoMyMiddleName
Summary: You trigger those warm fuzzy feelings in my heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever written and it's low key making me cringe, but here it is.

I tapped my foot on the ground nervously and watched the train come to a complete stop in front of me. I spotted him as soon as he stepped onto the station platform. Not long went by from then and to him dropping his backpack on the ground and pulling me in for the tightest hug. I felt his beating heart against my own and his breathing was so familiar to my ear.

"I missed you," we breathed out simultaneously.

We pulled our enchanted selves together and walked through the small town to the woods on the other side.

"Beautiful as always," Minho muttered, looking out at the view as he dropped his bag on the ground once more. I handed him the tent that he began to unpack.

"Let me help this time. You think I'm all weak. I know how to put up a tent," I laughed. He nudged my shoulder playfully and I felt joy spread through my body.

"Of course you do," he laughed with me and we got out all the pieces. Within five minutes we had succeeded at setting up the tent. I smiled proudly at him. One side of his mouth lifted up into a small smile as he walked towards me. "I missed you," he said again. He wrapped his bare arms around me and I leant into the hug, enjoying the familiar sweet scent of Minho.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"At this very moment, I find that hard to believe."

"I believe it now more than ever." I pressed my lips very lightly against his and he held me even tighter into his body.

"Let's swim while we still have lots of sunlight."

"Last one to get their hair wet collects the wood." Minho ran away, beaming with excitement; that man really enjoyed competition too much. I ran quickly after him, throwing my clothes off as I ran past the last row of trees and onto the small beach. Minho was already thigh deep when my toes made contact the cool water. Off went my underwear before I sped up as much as I could into the water and threw myself into the water. I stuck my smirking face above the surface.

"You lose."

"Shut up or I'll make sure to sprinkle your dinner with extra sand."

"You've always been such a bad loser." He raised a finger up from the water and pointed it at me. "Are you threatening me? Come at me bro," I played along with a huge grin on my face. He looked to relax a bit more, but I could tell he was up to something. He pulled me up to a standing position and brought his hands to my face. He kissed me tenderly before pushing me into the water. I held onto him so he followed right after.

"I asked for that, but what the fuck?" Minho asked moving his wet hair out of his face. I splashed water on him and hurried back up to the warm sand. Minho followed and we stood for a second as we realised that we'd have to pick up all our clothes and go all the way up to our camp for a towel. Luckily it was warm so our cold, wet skin would soon be warmed up by the sun. We sat down just inside the tent, wrapped in towels, telling stories from our lives since we only really saw each other once or twice every four months. This was the one time a year, where we felt we had all the time in the world even though we knew, especially this time, that it was not the reality.

"I think it's..." I looked at my wristwatch, lying next to me. "Time to collect some wood," I teased and received a playful kick in return. "Your rules," I pointed out and threw my shirt back over my head. "I'll roll out our sleeping bags in the meantime." I kissed his forehead and crawled to our bags. Minho left the tent, still only in his underwear. I pulled out the sleeping mats and placed them next to each other. As I was getting the sleeping bags I made the mistake of looking at the lit up phone in the bottom of my bag.

Dad: We hope you have a good cabin trip with your friends. We're excited for you to meet Jonathan.

Mum: I'm jumping with excitement. You're gonna love him. We are thinking a winter wedding? Then we have half a year to plan it all out. Stay safe.

A frown appeared on my face as I read the messages. They had never approved of Minho merely because he wasn't rich nor with a background of prestige. We had planned this trip for months, knowing it would be our last one. I took a deep breath and threw my phone back into my backpack. I sat there frozen for a while, trying to forget.

"Help me with this please," I heard Minho yell my name close by. I scoffed and crawled out of the tent to find him with more wood in his hands than he seemed to be able to carry.

"Idiot," I chuckled and grabbed some of it to help him out. I dropped the wood inside the stone circle we had created four summers ago. I felt Minho's arms wrap around me from behind. "It's been some good years. I'm not sure I'm ready for it to end." I snuck my hands around his waist and leant the back of my head on his chest. He placed his chin on the top of my head.

"I wish we could figure it out. Let's enjoy the time we have together right now," he sighed and tightened his grip on me. "I won't let go. I'll keep holding on tighter." I turned around in his arms and brought my hands to his face.

"We'll find a way." I put my lips on his. He stuck his tongue out and goofily licked my lips. This made me chuckle. "Way to ruin the mood you goof." I pecked his lips.

"Sorry baby. Your lips looked so delicious."

"Marry me."

"Okay."

We spent that evening in front of the fire, wrapped in blankets and each other, discussing what life together would be like. Both of us found this topic luring and exciting but at the same time unsettling.

"Top floor flat with a skylight and a huge balcony," I dreamt out loud.

"You dream big. I agree that it would be absolutely stunning. It would have to be big too, well big enough for... Two kids?" Minho played with my hair as he brought up the subject of kids.

"Two seems like a good number. I don't want more than that." I traced patterns on his arm as I spoke. "So three rooms and a nice living room. I would like a big kitchen too so we can eat in there from time to time."

"Pets?"

"It's a lot of work."

"So no pets?"

"I think we'd need to talk about that more before making a decision, so maybe. I'm not against it."

"This all sounds amazing, mainly because it'd be with you. We both know sex won't get boring with you in this relationship." He shot me a cheeky grin.

"Choi Minho," I laughed loudly and kissed his jaw sweetly. "You're right, though," I admitted, still chuckling.

"If that's the case why don't we take this to the tent." Minho couldn't help but crack up at his own words. As soon as I had fathomed his words I joined in.

"Could you get any cornier?"

"It's me so who knows?" He kissed my forehead as my laughter died down. "We should probably get in, though. The fire looks pretty sad by now and dew is probably gonna fall soon." I nodded firmly and pushed myself up from the warm space we had created under the blankets that we now carried into the tent to spare from the night dew.

"We both knew we'd only be needing the one big sleeping bag, so why did I even bother bringing mine?" I rolled my eyes at myself as I watched Minho get comfy in the sleeping bag, already stripped down to his boxers and a long sleeved shirt. I pulled off my sweater and unclasped my bra under my shirt. I pulled it out and pushed off my trousers, keeping my socks on, before jumping into Minho's sleeping bag. He had stared at me with a wide smile as I had quickly stripped from my clothes, wanting to jump into the warmth of the sleeping bag and Minho's body.

"It's so cute that you always keep your socks on when you sleep out here."

"I just want to keep warm."

"We're too people in a sleeping bag. It will be warm," he raised his eyebrows, knowing I already knew this from the previous years. "It's cute, though." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I snuggled in closer.

"I won't let go. I'll keep holding on tighter," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him. I bit my lip before placing wet kisses on his chest just above the cut of his shirt. Minho let out a surprised hum and placed his hand loosely on my waist before pulling me on top of him. I shuffled around, finding a comfortable position before I continued to kiss up his chest. I went higher until I had reached his neck and sucked lightly on his beautiful tanned skin. He let out a satisfied sigh

"I missed you like hell." He brought my face to his and kissed me tenderly. I made love to him with my socks on that night.

I was woken up by Minho shuffling around in the sleeping bag. He opened up the tent and a lovely summer morning was revealed. I smiled to myself, still snuggled up in the sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I wanted to see the morning sun. Out here it feels different." I hummed in response and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I shuffled out of my sleeping bag and pulled on a pair of shorts and a random t-shirt, not bothering with a bra. I kept the same socks on, finding it amusing that I was still wearing them.

"I'll warm up some water for some mediocre water based hot cocoa." I stepped into my shoes and grabbed the gas cooker. As I stepped into the sunlight I remembered why I used to love mornings so much. Since last summer my mornings had been nothing but stressful. Mainly because of my parents. I would always have to get up early on the weekends because my parents said I would have to get used to it once I got married. That made no sense to me and I would usually bring a bunch of blankets into the bathroom, lock the door and sleep in the tub for a while longer. Now I saw how beautiful mornings could be. I had missed this. I had missed the early morning sun, the birds singing and the comfortable sleepiness I was experiencing.

"I missed mornings like these," Minho spoke as if he had read my mind. I nodded as I sat down to get the gas cooker started.

"It reminds me of the few mornings we've spent together. Those were the happiest times because it usually meant that we had spent the night cuddled up in bed together after showering each other with love and then having some quality sex." A grin appeared on my face as my eyes met Minho's. He was already smiling wide with a certain look in his eyes. I embraced him in a bear hug. Soon after his chest began to move up and down as he chuckled. "What's so funny?" I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"I just remembered that time we confronted your parents and I was so worked up that I asked them if they wanted me to fuck you. That probably didn't help my reputation." I burst out laughing.

"That was the most legendary thing you have ever done Choi Minho. I love you so much."

_"Listen for once! Listen to what I have to say before you start judging the nicest person you will probably ever meet."_

_"We don't want to hear it. We can't have someone like him around. He's not of..." My mother trailed off._

_"Of the right standard? I'll tell you the fuck he is. I swear to god if you find another person that will care for me more in this world than Minho does I will give him up in a second but that won't happen. Minho is a wonderful person and I don't want to hear all this bullshit from either of you."_

_"Would you listen to this? The nerve you have," my father began, grabbing my collar. I knew this move would trigger Minho's temper. He had stayed quiet for long, keeping in his anger but this released it. He slapped my father's hand away._

_"Don't touch her." My father looked at him with the scariest eyes I had ever seen him make. But Minho was just as intimidating, if not more, and seemed not to be affected by it._

_"How dare you tell me what to do and not to do with my own daughter," he spat at Minho. "I think I am the one to tell you not to touch her."_

_"Well, I don't fucking grab her collar and shake her around do I?"_

_"A girl like that should be handled with a rough hand," my mother shot in, rolling her eyes. A tear rolled down my check. I didn't stop it._

_"You got it all wrong," Minho bitterly chuckled._

_"Do you want to provoke me, kid?"_

_"Do you want me to provoke you?" Minho raised his voice even further. "Do you want me – to fuck – your daughter?" Minho broke down the sentence for my parents, who now both stood completely paralysed in front of the two of us._

_"Minho you're kind of fucking up my point," I looked over at my parents as I said this and, in a hurry, I grabbed Minho's hand from behind him and yelled "run!" and out the front door we were before my parents could as much as blink._

"Why did you think of saying that? What ran through your head?"

"I was thinking fast. I wanted to provoke and I was angry. I wanted it to sting. Looking back on it now it seems like it was a stupid thing to do, getting angry and saying that, but I'm pretty sure staying quiet wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway." He looked down at our entwined hands.

"It wouldn't, so I'm glad you said something. My parents were damn scared of using any sort of physical force against me for quite a while after that." I thanked him with a timid kiss and a caress on the cheek.

"I don't know how I will be able to just send you right back to there. You belong in my arms." Minho held me tightly into his chest for the millionth time since we had arrived. I didn't mind one bit.

"I know I do Minho. That's something that can't be changed." We stood like that for a while, not saying much. We stayed silent, knowing that words couldn't solve this. I let a tear slip down my cheek at the thought of what I was giving up for my parents. Was it worth it? I still couldn't tell. "Let's talk about something else and eat some food. I'm starving." Minho nodded.

"How are the boys? I miss them." I found two cups in the tent.

"They're doing well. Jinki and Jonghyun are working together on music, Kibum is still in design school and Taemin spends all his time dancing." I smiled, remembering the times I got to spend in their shared flat. It was always messy and somewhat chaotic but still such a happy home. The youth I wanted to have but was missing out on.

"That's good to hear. I miss Jinki's cakes. They were wonderful," I exclaimed, remembering the times he had been in the kitchen baking away, always spilling and dropping things. Even with the clumsy process the outcome always had us all begging for a second piece.

"He made his own cake recipe the other day. I almost forgot to tell you that he named it after you." I raised my eyebrows at him in disbelief. "He called it Flora. He said it was because it was fresh and bright like you."

"That's adorable. Thank him for me."

"Will do. Is the water warm enough now?" I nodded, having completely forgotten about where I was. Something that often happened to me being in Minho's presence. I put a few spoonsful of cocoa powder in our cups and poured water over.

"Here you go Minho. Made with diluted love." I passed him the cup.

"Thank you, Flora," he beamed at me and blew on his drink to make it less scolding. "Ow," he flinched as he took a sip. "I burnt my tongue." Minho looked at me and frowned. I shook my head at him and chuckled.

"You man-child."

"I appreciate your diluted love very much." His smile turned sarcastic and I burst out laughing.

"You're certainly very welcome. I appreciate your salty remarks too." I made my index finger and thumb into a small hand heart and smiled cutely at him. Minho cracked a smile and formed a heart with his arms over his head, hands meeting where he had parted his hair. He gave me pouty eyes and blew me a kiss.

"Love you my kitten," he winked. I moved closer to him to gave him a proper kiss.

"Wow, how did I fall so hard for an idiot like you?" I kissed him again, tasting the hot cocoa on his tongue. "Let's go in the water again when we've had something to eat."

"Okay." He smiled happily at me and kissed my forehead on his way up to get out breakfast from the tent. We ate slowly, not wasting a single moment spent together, always looking at each other, giving each other's hands a squeeze from time to time. When we had finished our breakfast Minho pulled off his shirt, getting ready to jump in the ocean. He stripped completely, hissing at twigs hurting his feet as he walked. He found a set of towels as I undressed too. There was no need for bathing suits when we knew we'd be the only ones there. He handed me a towel and I wrapped it around me. We walked down to the beach and Minho wrapped both his arms around me from behind, syncing his steps with mine.

"You're so warm," I said with a snuggly feeling happening inside me. "You always are." He caressed my sides and put his head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad we met that one fateful day."

"You're making it sound so dramatic when we just met at the convenience store because you were on a condom run for a one night stand and I happened to crave chocolate that same Friday." Minho buried his face in my shoulder, chuckling.

"I never did see her again. I wonder If she thought I ran off. I just sort of forgot about her..."

"Poor girl."

"If we ever meet her we must thank her for having run out of condoms."

"We must. I'm forever grateful to her," I chuckled and Minho let go of me as we reached the water, throwing off our towels. "I'm not as quick about it this time." I wrapped my arms around myself feeling the cold water on my feet as I walked out into the sea.

"It is a little cold." We were thigh deep. "Fuck, the balls are the worst." Minho scrunched up his face as we let the water reach our sensitive bits. I took a deep breath and went under. It wasn't cold for long and when I came back up Minho too had wet hair and his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. He smiled wide at me as he ducked back under the water. I threw myself back. We played in the water for a good while, forgetting about the world around us. I looked up at the sky and saw a dark cloud coming towards us in the otherwise clear blue sky. I frowned and pointed up at it.

"Oh no. We better get up and dry in the sun before it starts to pour." Minho placed a hand on my lower back as we walked back up to the beach. We dried ourselves as well as we could with the towels and hurried back to the camp to get dressed and make sure all pillows and other things were safely packed away in the tent. We sat watching as the cloud came closer and closer. When the rain came, it was intense. With not a drop coming down, only a few seconds later it was pouring. We closed the tent and wrapped ourselves in blankets. We played a card game to pass time. The rain kept coming as we played games, ate, talked and even took a nap.

I woke up but kept my eyes closed, listening to Minho's slow breathing. I then realised that I couldn't hear the rain anymore, only a few drops sliding off leaves here and there. I smiled to myself, keeping as still as possible. There was no need to wake Minho up just because the rain had stopped. I looked at the time. It was already four. It had been raining for some long hours. I nuzzled my head back in Minho's neck.

"Flora," Minho mumbled. I sighed his name lazily back. "What time is it?"

"Four. We slept for two hours." I wrapped my arm further around him. He held me closer. "We should stay like this for a couple of minutes before we go into the town."

"Town?" Minho questioned, slipping his leg in between mine in an attempt to get closer to me than he already was.

"I want to go into town and visit granny. We also need some more water for tomorrow and honestly, we both smell like seaweed and smoke." Minho responded with a hum.

Five minutes later we stood outside the tent, stretching our bodies and yawning. We packed a small backpack with our big water bottle, phones and a couple of towels. Minho paused for a second.

"I know it's not exactly how we always do it but we could sleep the last night at granny's house. She always offers anyways, maybe we should accept since it's the last time." I thought for a moment.

"Sounds like a really solid idea. Plus, everything here is wet and uncomfortable after the rain. Soon the snails will come out and you know I can stand those." I shivered before I took the bag off again to pack all our stuff. We had been quite tidy and so it didn't take long to finish packing. The tent was down and attached to my backpack in no more than seven minutes. I reached out for Minho's hand and his fingers locked with mine. We walked back into town.

"I can't wait to see her face again," I smiled as I knocked on the door. Only a few seconds later granny stood in front of the door, joyfully laughing at the sight of us.

"Oh, I missed you, sweethearts." She opened her arms and we went to embrace her. "You two smell like you've been camping." Her smile was as merry as always. "You don't usually bring all your stuff with you. Are you leaving today already?"

"We actually thought, if it's okay, that we can sleep here tonight? It might be the last time we're here." She furrowed her eyebrows and her smile dropped.

"Why so?"

"We'll explain in a bit. Can we borrow your shower?"

"Yes of course. You don't need to ask and you can sleep here too. I'll make the bed in the guest bedroom. I'm assuming the two of you aren't sleeping in separate beds." Her smiled returned and smiles appeared on our own faces. We placed our bags in the guest room before going undressing in the bathroom and getting in the shower.

"This feels nice," I closed my eyes as the warm water hit my skin. I felt Minho's back up against mine as we shared the warm water the best we could. I leant my head on his shoulder, turning my head away from the pouring water. I found Minho's hands and held them in mine. We spent a while in the shower, scrubbing each other and relaxing in the comfortable heat from the water.

"How come you two aren't coming back then?" granny placed two mugs in front of the pair of us, sitting down at the kitchen table in clean clothes and with wet hair. Granny's eyes saddened as we explained the story. "You know, Flora, a love like the one you two share is a rare sight. There's something so very special about the two of you. Keep that in mind, both of you." She took a sip of her tea. "Now any requests for dinner?" She changed the subject, feeling the heavy sadness that had taken over the room.

"Not in particular but we'll help you make it." The three of us cooked and ate with smiles and laughs, catching up each other's lives.

An unsettling feeling was growing inside the both of us as night began to press on. As we washed up, chatted in the living room, brushed our teeth and were now lying in bed. None of us wanted to sleep because tomorrow would not bring us the same joy and the same love as the past days had. Tomorrow there would be tears shed, regret digging deep inside, shattered hearts and a feeling of being incomplete that was already starting to show its gruesome face.

"If we never sleep the sun might never rise," I whispered in the pitch black room.

"I wish that was the case." Something in the way Minho spoke broke my heart. His usual cheery, carefree self would never speak like he did now. In fact, this was the first time I had heard him speak with this little hope left in his voice. A tear escaped my eye. I didn't tell him but he felt it on his shoulder that my head was lying up against. "Don't cry. It will all be fine somehow. I know it will." With that, we both drifted off into an unsteady sleep.

My train would leave at four and so we stood by granny's front door, saying goodbye. Minho went up to get one last bag and granny spoke to me.

"Think about what you're sacrificing. Is it worth it to leave Minho and marry some rich boy all for your parents? What about you? What about Minho? Think Flora. Make the right decision." She caressed my hair and offered me a sad smile. Minho came back down and we said goodbye to granny, shedding a few tears at the thought of never seeing her again. We didn't speak one word as we walked up to the train platform. There we stood, looking into each other's eyes. A strange feeling of doubt made us both unsure on how to react to each other's gaze.

"You love me a lot right?" Minho broke the thick silence. I nodded my head, uneasy as to why he would ask me that. "I didn't want to ask this of you before but I have to. I can't let you go. Stay with me. It pains me that someone else will have you the way I have you now. I don't want this to happen because I know, no matter the money or the prestige, that I will always love you and take care of you." As Minho poured his heart out to me and the train was nearing the platform, tears felt my eyes and I couldn't hold them in.

"Minho," was all I could say as he pulled me close, comforting me. As the train came to a stop he let go and I walked to the train doors. They opened so slowly. I lifted one foot up only to set it down again right where it had just been. I stared at the train, then back at Minho and then at the train again. I looked up, into the eyes of the train conductor. He looked questioningly down at me as I stood hesitating to step on the train.

"Is it love?" I nodded. "The guy over there?" He pointed to Minho. Without looking over there I nodded again. "You look like you want to stay."

"That's an understatement," I spoke quietly. "I don't know what to do."

"He looks like he wants you to stay too." He sent me a knowing smile as he put the whistle to his mouth. The train doors closed and the conductor gave me one last wink before the train gained speed and I watched as it disappeared from the station and out of view. I turned around to look at Minho, who desperately sought answers in my eyes.

"Like I could leave you for a family like that," I spoke quietly, but the empty station made it audible to him even with the 20 feet distance. "That's not a family. My family is right over there." I lifted up my whole arm and stretched out my index finger to point at Minho who stood speechless, unable to fathom what was happening. "Marry me."

"I thought I had already answered that question," Minho spoke up loudly.

"It's not a question." At these words he dropped everything he had in his hands and ran to me, embracing me like he had two days ago when I greeted him at that exact same station.

"I told you I'd never let go," Minho muttered into my neck. I felt his tears on my skin as he hugged me so tight. I couldn't help but shed a tear myself. "I told you I'd marry you."

"If we ever meet that train conductor we must thank him." Minho laughed brightly in between the tears falling from his eyes. "Minho I'm going home with you and I'm never leaving."

"Flora," Minho laughed loudly. "Do you think I could ever let you. You'd need a good reason to make that depressed ever again." His smile was the brightest even after what I had put him through.

"I'm sorry Minho." I kissed underneath his puffy eyes before pressing my lips to his. "Thank you for taking me after all of this."

"Do you think I have a choice?" We stood in each other's arms on the empty platform and we forgot about the world because the world didn't matter. The world could fuck off at this point. All we needed was each other and we'd manage. Our future seemed like a piece of cake at that moment. We didn't mind that I'd get my parents trying to force me back, we didn't mind that we both still had our lives to figure out, we didn't mind that the money we had wasn't near the money it'd cost to have a wedding, we just cared that there was an 'us', that it hadn't gone with the train. This was the beginning of something that would be able to fight through anything. We weren't worried one single bit.


End file.
